


One-Time Thing

by from_the_underworld



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, kinda angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: Dom wakes up from a one night stand thinking it was just a one-time thing,
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	One-Time Thing

When Dom woke up the morning after, the first thing he felt was his brain explode. He sat up out of bed only to look over and see Colson sleeping calmly beside him, fuck.

Doms brain quickly played him the memories of last night, I think I’m OKAY hit 500 million streams and they had a party to celebrate. Colson and Dom may have gotten a little too drunk, and now here he was, waking up from a one night stand with his best friend.

He was beginning to panic. Dom slumped back in bed and rubbed his eyes, hoping that he would soon wake up and this would all be a dream. Unfortunately, no such luck was present and he flinched away when he felt Colson roll over to face him.

Dom looked into Colsons ocean blue eyes as they opened. He saw him groan and stretch out a little bit before sitting up, clearly noticing Dom beside him.

“‘Morning,” Dom was speechless.

“We fucked last night and all you have to say is ‘morning’!?” Colson looked confused.

“What would you rather me say.” Colson reached over and grabbed his lighter and a cigarette, taking a hit and blowing the smoke into the air as Dom laughed.

“You’re a wanker you know vat?” Dom got out of bed and pulled on his ripped jeans from the night before and began to pull on his creepers when he heard Colson say.

“Dude, shouldn’t we talk about this?” Dom looked up from tying his shoe and shook his head,

“No it’s alright mate, I know it was a one time fing, you’re not even gay.” Dom reached over to pull on his shirt when he saw Colson get out of bed and felt his hands on his shoulders.

“No, Dom, I don’t want it to be a one night thing, sure I’ve never like, been with a dude before, but I care about you, a lot, more then I should, can we grab a drink tonight?” Dom felt a grin spread across his face, he nodded and reached up to cup Colsons face better pulling him into a soft but passionate kiss.

He pulled away and saw Colsons dopey grin as he giggled and said;

“Yes darlin’, I’d love vat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I love this ship,
> 
> I strongly encourage you to write about them if you can because I want it to live on,


End file.
